Short fanfic by Lili
by bonesfan.forumdefan.com
Summary: Petite One-Shot fait par Lili, l'un des membres et modératrice du forum Bones Fan
1. Chapter 1

Très cher fan de bones bonjour :-) je m'appelle Lili et vous avez pu lire deux fic que j'avais écrites avec Titebones, des fanfics où on se lâchait vraiment, mais à coté de cela, j'écrivais des fanfiction completement différente de celle-ci très très courtes et qui parfois ne faisaient que quelques lignes, je les postaient exclusivement sur le forum bones fan, j'ai décider de les partager avec vous, alors n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis, que ce soit positif ou négatif.  
Pour l'instant j'ai écris 8 fanfictions, certaines font 5, 6 lignes et d'autres quelques paragraphes  
bonne lecture

* * *

**FANFIC n°1**

Bones était dans son bureau depuis le début de la matinée, en plein travail elle n'avait même pas mangé, mais c'est un détail qui lui en importait peu, elle leva les yeux un instant et trouva Booth. Il rentra sans même attendre son avais et s'installa dans le canapé comme s'il se trouvait dans son propre bureau. Bones ne pris même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, l'affaire de meurtre était close et aucune autre les attendaient :  
BONES : "qu'est que tu fais là?"  
BOOTH : "tu m'a appelez"  
BONES : "je ne t'ai pas appelé"  
BOOTH : "hé bien disons que je savais que tu allais le faire"  
BONES : (elle remis le nez dans sa paperasse)"je n'allais pas t'appelez et puis tu ne peux pas prédire l'avenir booth, c'est scientifiquement impossible"  
Booth n'ayant pas envie de partir sur un sujet scientifique à cette heure tardive de la journée, lui donna une réponse à laquelle il savait sans aucun doute qu'elle n'y trouvera rien à redire  
BOOTH : "hé bien peut être que tu me manquais trop et que j'avais juste envie de te voir


	2. Chapter 2

**FANFIC n°2**

Booth arrive en trombe dans les couloir de l'institut, apercevant Brennan au loin il crie :  
BOOTH : "bones...bones!!"  
BONES : "arrêter de m'appeler bones, d'ailleurs pourquoi vous m'appelez bones"  
BOOTH : "c'est un surnom"  
BONES : "je ne vois pas l'utilité de m'en donner un, surtout ce genre de surnom qui ne fait que donnez un aspect très négatif et très dégradant pour mon métier"  
BOOTH : "hooo bones vous n'êtes pas la seul à qui je donne un surnom"  
BONES : (mettant les main à sa taille comme à son habitude à chaque fois qu'elle ce dispute avec lui)"ha oui, c'est quoi celui de camille?"  
BOOTH : "camille?? elle n'en a pas...par exemple Parker lui en a un, c'est mon champion"  
BONES : "c'est votre fils"  
BOOTH : "oui mais je donne un surnom qu'au personne qui compte pour moi et que j'aime beaucoup"  
faisant comme si cette réflection lui était égale elle continua, mais c'était peut être une erreur...  
BONES : "son surnom à lui est très affectueux, le mien est tout simplement morbide"  
BOOTH : "je veux bien vous donnez un surnom plus affectueux mais je me demande comment les autres et même vous réagiraient si je vous appelais ma chérie"


	3. Chapter 8

Commentaire de Lili:

Bonjour à tous,  
merci pour les reviews sa me fait très plaisir en espérant que les prochaines fics vous plaisent. j'ai décidé de vous mettre la fanfic n°8 que j'ai récemment écrite, elle est un peu plus longue et donc sera poster en plusieurs fois, pourquoi la mettre avant les autres ? car pour moi c'est la plus réussi de toutes, voila alors laisser moi vos imprsssions...  
Lili

* * *

**FANFIC n° 8**

"girl want to have fun", elle appréciait cette chanson, elle lui rappelait tant de souvenir, de bon souvenir. Sa mére adorait l'entendre, est ce qu'elle avait raison? est ce qu'elle chantait réellement bien? peu importe à cette instant ça lui plaisait à lui, elle le voyait dans ces yeux, ces yeux sintillaient. Il n'allait tout de même pas pleuré? non ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de booth. Puis pourquoi le ferait-il? peut être qu'il aime cette chanson lui aussi? peut être qu'elle lui rapelle à lui aussi des souvenirs? mais est ce de bon souvenir? je lui demanderais, il me dira encore "brennan.." non plutot il dira "bones on ne pose pas ce genre de question", pourquoi on ne pose pas ce genre de question d'abord, on est ami je crois non? les amis se disent tout? ho c'est déjà la fin ,domage d'un coté, puis tant mieux, je sens que ma gorge ne va pas tenir longtemps. ils applaudissent, ais-je bien chanter? ou font-il cela pour être gentil?

Brennan dessendi l'estrade booth veint l'accueillir :  
BOOTH : "woaa bones, ta mére avait totalement raison, tu chante magnifiquement bien!!"  
BRENNAN : "vraiment?"  
BOOTH :" et bien c'est pas cindy lauper mais c'est exellent je trouve, sa lui y ressemble beaucoup"  
BRENNAN : "merci"

ils arrivérent prés du groupe, qui applaudissait encore :  
HODGINS : "dr brennan vous nous aviez cachez votre talent de chanteuse professionnelle"  
ANGELA : "la sweete tu m'éppate vraiment"  
CAMILLE : "vous nous avez tous bleufer"  
BRENNAN : "merci...je résoud des affaires de meurtre tous les jours et c'est avec une chanson que je vous épate"  
BOOTH : "un merci suffirais bones"

ils passérent tous une exellente soirée, un peu trop arrosée pour certain, juste ce qu'il faut pour d'autre, un bon moment entre collégues. Le réveil sera difficile demain matin, plus pour les gorges que pour les têtes. Hodgins et angela furent les premiers à partir, le lendemain ils avaient rendez-vous avec le detective privé, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliqué ce qui les effrayaient le plus c'est que ça ce répercute sur leur relation. Ils espéraient, surement que demain ils auront de bonnes nouvelles, aprés tout c'est le détective qui les avait contacter et qui disait que c'était urgent.  
Zach fit de même à quelque minutes prés, puis Camille mais pas sweets apparement il ne pouvait ce résoudre à ce séparer de ces nouveaux amis

BOOTH : "sweets rentrez chez vous!! vous parlez les yeux fermé tellement vous êtes fatigué"  
SWEETS : "je crois bien que j'ai surestimé ma capacité à rester éveillé"

booth et brennan riait à cette reflexion

BOOTH : "votre taxi devrait être arriver"  
SWEETS : "je n'ai pas appelez de taxi"  
BOOTH : "non je l'ai fait pour vous"  
SWEETS (un peu éméché) : "hooooooo vous voyez vous m'appréciez"  
BOOTH : "allé c'est leur d'allez au lit mon grand"  
SWEETS : "en route"  
sweets se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté, booth l'accompagna malgré lui jusqu'au taxi quand il revint, brennan était dans ces pensé, il s'installa dans le fauteuil, s'affala serait plus juste, brennan était elle aussi bien calé dans son fauteuil,

BOOTH: « à quoi tu pense? »  
BRENNAN : « ma mére... »  
BOOTH : « elle aurait adoré t'entendre »  
BRENNAN : «surement oui...j'orais adoré aussi »  
Booth ne sû quoi répondre il la gratiffia d'un sourire, il lui semblait préférable de changer de discution, et c'est elle qui le lui montra  
BRENNAN : « tu as aimé toi? »  
BOOTH : « bien sur, d'ailleur c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de parker, peut être que tu... »  
BRENNAN : « n'y pense même pas »  
ils urent un leger sourire  
brennan le regardait, ce regardait qui voulait dire qu'elle l'étudiait, qu'elle se posait des question à son sujet  
BOOTH : « qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
BRENNAN : « cette chanson représente quelque chose pour toi? »  
BOOTH : « pourquoi dit tu ça? »  
BRENNAN : « je sais pas, tu avais l'air étrange tout à l'heure »  
BOOTH : « ce n'est pas tout les jours, que l'on voit la plus grande anthropologue et la plus renommé chanter « girls want to have fun » devant un publique »  
BRENNAN : « j'orais plutôt pensez que cette chanson t'éviquait quelque chose de plus sensible »  
BOOTH (il rigola) « non pourquoi? »  
BRENNAN : « tu sais je ne suis pas très doué dans ces choses la, peut être que je me trompe mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose de plutôt étrange, tu avais l'air...comment dire...ému? »  
BOOTH : « peut être bones peut être »  
Brennan ce contenta de sourire, ils était tellement bien, tellement serein, aucun d'eux ne voulais bouger et pourtant il le fallais bien  
BOOTH : « le bar man ferme »  
BRENNAN : « oui »  
BOOTH : « on devrait y allé »  
BRENNAN : «on peut rester encore un peu? »  
BOOTH : « quoi tu veux qu'on attende qu'ils nous mettent dehors? »  
BRENNAN : « je suis tellement bien là »  
booth se leva malgré lui et alla prés de brennan pour la forcer à ce lever, il la pris par le bras :  
BOOTH : « allé bones, courage la voiture n'est pas si loin que ça »  
BRENNAN : « très bien très bien »  
elle se leva malgré elle,

durant le trajet :  
BOOTH : « cette chanson ne me rappelle aucun souvenir »  
BRENNAN : « quoi? »  
BOOTH : « la chanson que tu as chanter...c'était juste que je me sentais bien...à cause de toi »  
BRENNAN : « quoi encore « because of you » va falloir vraiment que je l'écoute si elle est si bien que ça »  
BOOTH (il rigola) « non bones, non, c'est toi, c'est la premiére fois que je te voyais comme ça, épanoui, décontracté...heureuse? »  
BRENNAN : « et? »  
BOOTH : « et rien, ça s'arrête la »  
BRENNAN : « merci booth »  
BOOTH : « de quoi? »  
BRENNAN : « parce que c'est grâce à toi si je suis plus sereine »  
BOOTH : « pour t'avoir obliger à chanter devans tout le monde 'il rigola) »  
BRENNAN : « pour être là »

--

Le lendemain matin booth et brennan avaient rendez vous chez le Dr sweets, il lui proposa de venir la chercher, comme d'habitude, elle accepta sans hésiter, il arriva un quart d'heure en avance, comme à son habitude, elle était bien évidement prête comme toujours, elle avait préparé du café pour deux comme toujours, il frappa enfin :

BOOTH : "bones, bonjour bien dormis?"  
BRENNAN (elle le fit rentrer) "bonjour oui merci"  
comme d'habitude il s'installa dans un fauteuil et elle alla chercher deux cafés. Deux sucre pour lui, nul besoin de lui demander, elle le connaissait assez bien maintenant. Elle le rejoignit et lui tendit la tasse, s'installa à coté de lui, il se mit de profil pour la voir :

BOOTH : "merci"  
un silence s'installa, comme d'habitude, il le brisa :  
BOOTH : "tu sais sur quoi va porter la séance avec sweets aujourd'hui?"  
BRENNAN : "j'en ai une vague idée, pourquoi tu lui fait ça?"  
BOOTH : "fait quoi? à qui?"  
BRENNAN : "pourquoi tu ne l'appelle pas DR sweets"  
BOOTH : " (un souire aux lévres) pour l'embêter"  
BRENNAN : " (elle hocha la tête exédée) "et c'est aussi pour m'embêter"  
BOOTH : "toi?! nooon"  
BRENNAN : "haaa et bien j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je dois me trimbaler ce surnom ridicule sans mon approbation"  
BOOTH : "tu disais avoir un vague idée de la séance d'aujourd'hui?"  
BRENNAN : "tu te défile"  
BOOTH : "joker"  
BRENNAN : "il n'y a jamais eu de joker"  
BOOTH : (sourire charmeur aux lévres) "maintenant il y en a un"

le silence se réinstalla, cette fois-ci c'est elle qui redémarra la conversation  
BRENNAN : "je pense que sa va porter sur notre soirée d'hier"  
BOOTH (il rigola) : "encore faut il qu'il s'en souvienne, avec tout ce qu'il à bu hier, ce serais déja un miracle qu'il reussisse à ce souvenir de son nom"  
BRENNAN : (elle rigola) "il a une descente j'aimerais pas la remonter en vélo"  
ils riérent, comme d'habitude, ils se regardérent en silence, ils avaient fini leur café et ce depuis longtemps, aucun des deux ne voulait parlé, il était peut être temps? mais temps de quoi? les deux tasses étaient posé sur la table, les sourires disparaissaient peu à peu pour laisser place à une contemplation absolu de l'autre, il était plus prés d'elle, comme d'habitude, pourquoi? il aurait jurer ne pas avoir bouger et pourtant, c'était peut être elle.  
Pourquoi ce sentait-il poussé vers elle? de toute façon il n'avait jamais rien compris à la gravité. Elle pourrait sans aucune difficulté lui expliqué, maintenant? non ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment.  
Ils étaient tout prés, trop prés? non pas assez apparement, c'est brennan qui continua à diminuer la distance qui les séparait, elle s'arreta, voulait elle reculer? il en désida que non et posa timidement mais avec conviction sa main sur sa joue, elle ferma les yeux à son contact, il la sentit légérement frémir. Elle déposa sa main sur sa taille, était-ce pour ce soutenir ou pour l'inviter à allé plus loin? la deuxiéme option parraissait plus judisieuse, il la fit lentement basculer sur le dos, contre le canapé, elle sentait tout son corps trembler lorsqu'il fût à moitier allonger sur elle, le baiser n'avait toujours pas commencez et pourtant tout les deux ce sentaient comme explosé interrieurement, est ce possible de ressentir une tel chose? comment faire pour contrôler ce feux qui litérallement brûlait en eux? peut être en l'attisant encore plus? surement oui, leur lévres se frôlérent, sa main avait quitté sa joue pour ce réfugié dérriére sa nuque, sa main avait quitté sa taille pour ce retrouvé sur le haut de son dos musclé, leurs lévres se séllérent, le baiser était si doux, si délicieux. il devint rapidement si rageux et fougeux mais il restera si inhabituelle, il allait surement le devenir...


End file.
